


Dave, No Arm Theory [April 1st, 2020.], Documented

by Ballsclappin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballsclappin/pseuds/Ballsclappin
Summary: Why does dave have no arms?
Kudos: 8





	Dave, No Arm Theory [April 1st, 2020.], Documented

April 1st, 2020.

This document will be about Dave Strider, an armless boy in the fictional story Homestuck, located at [Homestuck.com](http://homestuck.com). Written by [@Ballsclappin](https://twitter.com/BallsClappin) & [@wesley_strider  
](https://twitter.com/wesley_strider)  
Editing help credited to; [@Tribbit_](https://twitter.com/Tribbit_?s=20)

  
  
  
[ Dave Strider ](https://mspaintadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Dave_Strider) suffers from  [ acute homosexuality. ](https://www.google.com/search?q=denial&safe=active&ssui=on) He also has no fucking  [ arms ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Limb_\(anatomy\)) . Now, one may ask “why does this boy have no arms?” so today we will be explaining why he has no arms. Some might decide they know better than us and assume he has no arms because all the other characters have no arms but you are wrong. Dave Strider, raised by  [ Bro ](https://mspaintadventures.fandom.com/wiki/Dirk_Strider_\(pre-scratch\)) , a shit person in general, didn't deserve the right to have a child in the first place. In this  [ image of Bro ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mspaintadventures/images/3/37/Dave%27s_Bro.png/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20121020184059) you can clearly see his arm is fucked up, like, come on? Whose arm does that shit? Andrew Hussie has  [ stated ](https://twitter.com/CEOHussBot/status/1245196114111991808?s=20) multiple times that Bro Strider has shattered his arm, fixing it by placing a three inch sword against it and wrapping toilet paper around it.  
  
  
Although some have expressed doubt of this theory, stating that Bro would not choose to attach a sword longer than his [cock](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/NF8AAOSw4A5YzJ8H/s-l400.jpg) to himself as a reminder of his own failure.- The Majority™ of the fandom has decided to not share their opinion on the matter or just never heard of it in the first place. We welcome all with uncaring arms and a cold, dead stare as we proceed to help you understand the true plot of homestuck.   
  
  
[Here](https://ton.twitter.com/1.1/ton/data/dm/1245201431809982469/1245201429754757120/L24dMK2x.jpg:medium) you can see an image of Dave before the comic began, this was perfectly thought out by Bro as a fantastic idea but due to Dave not owning the totally sick sword arms during the story we are led to believe that Bro decided it was, in fact, not a cool idea.   
  
  


> In conclusion, Dave Strider broke his limbs and Bro took  [ that Shitty Joke ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EUfujWEWAAAkh2j?format=png&name=small) too far.


End file.
